Who Knew
by MoroPinky
Summary: Angelina Love usually would never get herself involved in the guys' problems but this effected everyone in the company. But what she couldn't believe most was that The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy, himself had betrayed them all. Can she help?


**Summary: Angelina Love usually would never get herself involved in the guys' problems but this effected everyone in the company. But what she couldn't believe most was that The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy, himself had betrayed them all. Time for a woman to take hold of this situation.**

**

* * *

**

_Who Knew _

_By: Moro_

Angelina Love stood in the back of the Impact Zone as she watched what was happening out in the Impact Zone. She was watching a match between Jeff Hardy and Douglas Williams. She still couoldn't believe Jeff's betrayal to them all. How could he go and just do that? And then he busted open the back of Mr. Anderson's head open. He had been out of work for a month or so and had just returned two weeks ago.

Finally, the three count came and Jeff Hardy had pinned Douglas Williams and won the match. Angelina sighed. "You're such a traitor, Jeff." A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to only see Winter. She sighed from relief. "You have to stop that. And again, I don't like you touching me." Angelina stated as sh lifted Winter's hand away from her shoulder.

Winter said noth for a moment as she stared into the blonde girl's eyes. She finally spoke in her foreign accent. "Angelina, I saw sorrow in your eyes as you watched the match between Douglas and Jeff. Why? What makes you so sad? Tell me so I can make you feel better."

"It's none of your concern, Winter," Angelina mumbled as she walked off to the knockouts lockerroom.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Angelina," Winter said when she was out of earshot. "You are my business so what is your business is my business."

* * *

Angelina stepped into the lockerroom to see Velvet Sky and Lacey Von Erich talking about something. They both fell silent when the leader of The Beautiful People stepped in. Angelina walked past them and sat down in her usual chair and began top read a magazine. She ignored the worried and curious looks her teammate gave her. The only thing she cared about at the moment was what was going to happen next with Courtney Cox's marriage.

That's at least what she told herself.

Deep down really, her heart worried for the safety of Jeff Hardy. He had made a good many of enemies over the last few weeks. He coudl be ambushed any minute. She gulped at the thought of a beaten up Jeff left for dead.

Velvet walked up behind Angelina Love. "What's wrong?"

Angelina didn't answer. She only stood up and walked ton the door. Before she left she turned to look back at her two friends. "I'm going to go speak with Jeff Hardy." Before anyone could protest, Angelina had left.

* * *

Jeff Hardy sat in his own section of the lockerroom. He wiped off the face paint that was still left on his face from his match with Douglas Williams. He groaned as he popped his back. He was extremely tired and wished to only go home and sleep in his bed. Maybe pick up something to eat on the way home too.

He then heard the clicking of boots of someone. He was pretty sure it would be one o the many enemies he had recently made. However, when he turned to see who had come to see him, he was surprised to see Angelina Love standing before him. He had no words as she stepped closer and sat down on the bench next to him. He said nothing and neither did she.

Angelina finally sighed and stood up. But she didn't leave. Jeff opened his mouth to speak to her, but before he could say a word she whirled around and glared at him. He was now in total confusion. Something told him he might want to look out for a slap incase she got really angry. He's seen how out of control the Knockouts were.

"What is wrong with you?" Angelina screamed. Those who were in the lockerroom began to advance closer to hear what was happening. "You are **_THE_** Jeff Hardy! You are not a heel! **_YOU_** are **_THE_** Charismatic Enigma! Why would you go and betray your riends like you did?" Jeff sighed but said nothing. Angelina glared daggers. "Answer me!"

"You don't understand," Jeff said in a low voice.

"I don't understand what?" Angelina asked shrilly.

Jeff groaned. Before he continued he went and shut the door that blocked off the rest o the lockerroom so they would hear. He then turned around to Angelina. "They have someone..."

Angelina's fury instantly vanished and she sat back down. "They kidnapped someone? Who?"

Suddenly Jeff fell to his knees and his head layed on Angelina's lap. He was trembling terribly bad. "They got Matt." Angelina recognized the name of Jeff's older brother, Matt Hardy. She listened as Jeff continued to speak. "If I don't go along with their plans they'll do something to him. I don't know what but it can't be good."

Angelina nodded and remained in place. She sat there for what felt like hours as she stroked the back of Jeff's head as he layed there.

She didn't mind this. A few times before she had hung out with Jeff but they barely spoke. Now here she was, comforting him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She definitely knew how that felt so all she could do was tell him that she'd try to help him.

Who knew she suddenly had a very strong bond to him.

* * *

**Moro: So, there is my first, EVER, wrestling story. If anyone wants to make a sequel to this tell me and I'll check it out! :) Please review!**


End file.
